Amy Strikes Back
by TrueBelieber44
Summary: What would happen if Amy sided with Eggman? What if it was Sonic's fault? attent: i do not own any part of sega. i only own the story line and certain character s ... i'll explain later!
1. HeartBroken Hedgehogs

Chapter 1: Broken-Hearted Hedgehogs

Sonic's P.O.V.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted as she was dangling about a lava pit. "HELP!"

"I'm trying Amy! If you shut up, maybe I can concentrate of getting rid of the egg head." I shouted back. I knocked Eggman's robo-walker down, but it kept getting back up!

"Give up, Eggman!" I said waving my fist in the air.

"Never!" Egghead shouted. "You better surrender Sonic, or your psycho little friend gets it!" he said as he pressed a red button on his dashboard. I looked over at Amy. The rope lowered her another foot. She shrieked with fear. It hurt to hear that. Its all my fault she's in trouble anyway. I really care about her.

"HELP!" Amy screamed again.

"Make your move, hedgehog!" Eggman yelled. Now I was getting frustrated. I clenched my fists and charged at the robo-walker. I pounded my fist into its metal chest and pulled a bunch of wires. The robot collapsed. I ran towards the lava pit. Amy was being lowed faster and faster. I leaped and grabbed her. She blushed. Ugh, why does she have to be so cute?

"What would I do without you?" she asked dreamily.

"You'd be safer." I answered plainly.

"What? Never! I'd be long dead!" She answered protesting. I soon realized I was just standing there, holding her in my arms. I dropped her and she landed on her tail.

"Ouch! Okay, maybe I wouldn't have as many bruises." She said.

I decided to walk Amy back to her house. She thanked me, blushed, and ran inside. Now I was able to think. It had become quiet. What was I going to do? I need to lead Amy off. I put her in too much danger. I need to tell her something that will hurt her… maybe enough to make her leave… But what am I going to say?

**********

The next morning I decided to take a walk with Amy through the woods. I guess like a "New Moon" moment. I ran to her house around 10am. I rang the bell. Rouge came to the door. She was one of Amy's housemates, along with Cream and Mrs. Rabbit.

"Hey there, Blue Blur." Rouge said. "Lemmie guess, walk with Ames?" I nodded.

"I'll get her." Rouge closed the door. One minute later, Amy opened the door. She had her basic red dress on. She looked cute, but I hid my feelings. This was serious.

"Hey Amy, I gotta talk to you. Follow me." I said taking her hand and leading her towards the forest. Amy followed my lead.

"Listen Amy, I… I don't think you should like me…" I said softly.

"What?" She asked confused. "But, well as everyone seems to notice, I think we're perfect for each other."

"I… I cant…. I don't like you. I…I never will." I said swallowing hard. Amy smiled half-heartedly.

"That's alright. You… you've said that before. The only thing you haven't said is that you don't care about me." She said. Darn. She's so cute when she's being a smart-alec. I needed to get rid of her for her own protection.

"I don't care. I don't want you here." I said harshly.

"Wha…what?" She said, tears in her eyes. "You… you don't want me?"

"No."

"Well, that changes things. A lot." Amy said, almost crying.

"You just…. not good for me…"

"I'm not good enough for you?" she asked.

"No Ames, that's not what I…" I stopped. I need to get rid of her! It's for her own good!

"Forget me, forget us. Goodbye, Amy." I said coldly. I sped off at top speeds. The sun was beginning to set. I could hear Amy calling my name in the distance. My heart sunk. I just killed my love, Amy Rose.


	2. Over and Done

**Hi there! Here's some background info: Amy shares a house with Rouge, Cream, and on occasion Cream's mother comes to look after the girls. Sonic's housemates are Tails and Knuckles…. no shock there. They also have a band, but that's not too important in this story. In a later on one it will. **

Chapter 2: Over and Done

Amy's P.O.V.

"Sonic?!" I yelled once more. Did he really just tell me all those harsh words? What a pathetic excuse for a boy. He thinks that by quoting a movie I like it will "lighten my mood" Well it didn't! It made it worse. Well, at least I'm smarter than Bella so instead of lying on the ground for a hot werewolf to find me (which most-likely wont happen…scratch that…. no one will bother to come find me), I guess I'll just walk home.

I followed the path through the forest. I just noticed I was crying. I must have been distracted to notice. I began to run. I just wanted to get home. I never noticed how fast I could actually run when I tried! When I got to the door, I spastically looked for my keys. When I finally found them and opened the door, I darted up to my room. I slammed the door shut and began to cry louder than before.

There was a knock on the door. "Ames?" It was Rouge.

"C…. Come in…" I sobbed.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting down on my bed.

I took in a deep breath and told her the story of what had just happened. She looked stunned.

"I am goanna kill that boy!" Rouge said angrily.

" No, its fine, I don't need him. But I guess I'm not allowed to hang out with Tails or Knuckles either." I said looking down.

"Did he say anything about kicking you out of the band?" Rouge asked. I thought. Well, our band was me, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, and.... the blue hedgehog.

"If he didn't quit, than I refuse to be in it." I said firmly. My tears started to ease up.

"I don't need the band, and I don't need him!" Rouge smiled at my words.

"Good for you, Ames. Now, get some sleep. I have to go pick Cream up from school." Rouge said. She got up and left the room. I decided to take a rest. I dozed off around like 3:30ish, after I heard Rouge come back.

***

I heard a noise and opened one eye. I opened the other and peered around my room.

It seemed quiet. I looked over at my wall clock. It read **12:32. **I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep. Then, I felt myself being grabbed and ties up. I just remained motionless. I blinked quickly and saw a tall, dark shadow of a man. Whoever it was, they were kidnapping me, and I didn't really care at this point.


	3. Eggman's Plan

Chapter 3: Eggman's Plan

Amy's P.O.V.

Where am I? Oh, who cares? Maybe my kidnapper will kill me… huff*** As my tied-up self was dragged through the streets of Station Square. In the glow of the streetlights, I saw that the thing carrying me wasn't a man, but a robot. Well, I'm off to my doom now… I might as well take a nap.

***

Ouch! Why does my tail feel hot! I squirmed in my sleep. My eyes flashed open.

"Oh, of course." I mumbled to my self. I looked down.

"Yet again, I am dangling above a pool of lava." I said emotionlessly.

"So…" said Eggman's dark, raspy voice from a corner. He walked into view.

"Miss Rose, you are once again part of my plot to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Be my guest." I mumbled. "I can safely say you'll be here for awhile if your waiting for him."

"What do you mean?" Eggman asked.

"He's not coming! Don't you get it! Just sink me in the lava now or you'll be standing here for quite some time."

"Why would he not come?!"

"BECAUSE HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE!" I shouted.

"Well, if you're so sure, than I'll just lock you up until he gets here." Eggman said, closing the lava pit and lowering me down.

"Whatever." I mumbled. He gestured to a robot so I followed it without conflict. We walked down a long, metal hall. Soon we came to a jail cell and of course, the robot picked me up and tossed me in. I just sat there. To avoid thinking…. or crying…. I took another nap.

***

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE A NAP WHILE YOU TRAPPED!" Eggman shouted. I woke up, startled out of my sleep.

"What's the point, Doc?" I said glumly. "I already said he wasn't coming for me. He told me that he doesn't care about me."

"Your sticking to this, aren't you?" Eggman asked me.

"Well, its true!" I fired back.

Eggman's P.O.V.

Hmm… I know for a fact Sonic would never want to harm Amy. He definitely likes her on the inside… but I can convince her he doesn't, turn her sadness into anger, and use her as my secret weapon to defeat Sonic! Its brilliant!

Amy's P.O.V.

"Poor little Amy…" Eggman said.

"So, you believe me now?" I asked. Eggman nodded in reply. "So what are you goanna do know? Kill me?"

"No dear hedgehog, I have a request for you…" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How would you like to help me run my empire? You can obtain amazing powers and gain incredible skills…" Eggman continued, unlocking the cell, helping me up, and leading me back out into the hall. "And the ability to defeat Sonic, the one who broke your heart, and get your revenge!"

I liked that idea…. I liked it a lot!

"That's a great idea, Doc! I'll take you up on that offer!" I said with a sinister smile.

"Perfect…" Eggman said with a vicious grin… well who cares?! I'm going to get my perfect revenge on Sonic! I'll destroy him like he destroyed my heart!

"Well, before you get to reign this empire, you must defeat some of my robots first…" Eggman said, gesturing to a big, metal door.

"Piece of cake, Doc." I answered. "You'll soon find out that my old friends underestimated me…"


	4. Operation: ROSE

Chapter 3: Operation: R.O.S.E.

Sonic's P.O.V.

I feel terrible right now. I can't believe I crushed Amy's fragile heart! And one month before the Olympics against Team Mario! She was our best figure skater. She's never going to forgive me… I decided to go to the Diner to get my mind off things. Tails was sitting with Cream and Knuckled was sitting with Rouge. They all happened to be sitting at the same table… and Rouge and Cream DID NOT look happy to see me… maybe I should apologize to Amy. I'll just explain to her why I did that.

"Hey, Rouge… wh…"

"DON'T YOU DARE 'HEY ROUGE' ME AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY BEST FRIEND!" Rouge cut me off, standing up and pointing her finger in my face, accusingly.

"Hey! Whoa! Rouge chill! I just wanna talk to Amy… where is she?" I asked. Rouge just had a bratty pout on her face. She crossed her arms.

"Amy is GONE! And it's all your fault!" Rouge shouted. My heart sank. Amy…. left? Or was it non-voluntary? Eggman is behind this! I knew it! Knuckles tried to calm Rouge down.

"S…Sonic? Why did you hurt Amy's feelings?" Cream asked with a sad expression on her face.

"I don't know, but I'm goanna fix this!" I said and I ran out of the Diner.

Amy's P.O.V.

Eggman opened the big doors into a big training lab.

"Well, Miss Rose, you will simply need to defeat 5 of my robots. Ready?" Eggman asked. I nodded.

"GO!"

I was quick on my feet. The first robot sped towards me. I zipped around it at sick speeds! I pulled out my hammer and smashed it to bits! One down; four to go! The next one came over. I did a little kick-full trick and smashed it with a punch. Three more! The next to chased me so I led them to each other. Right when they were about to crush me, I leaped up and… BANG! They blew to bits in a small explosion. One bot left! Bring it on! This one was pretty though. I threw a few handsprings and flipped into a ball in the air. I smashed through it. I turned around to see my work. I shot a hole through its body… sweet! It sparked and collapsed. This round goes to Miss Amy Rose!

"Wonderful job, Miss Rose!" Eggman said, clapping his oversized hands.

"Welcome to the evil side." I gave him a vicious smile.

"Now commencing Operation: R.O.S.E." Eggman said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Operation: Raze Obdurate Sonic for Eternity!" Eggman said with an evil laugh.

"English, please?"

"Wipe out heartless Sonic forever!"

"Oh! Okay! Now I get it!" I said.

"Okay, so now that you run half this empire, lets give you an evil princess look! Robots! Take Miss Amy for a makeover!" Eggman said, summoning a few robots.

Princess-ship AND a makeover?! Sweet!!!

***

"Well? What do you think of your new look?" Eggman asked when I came out of the "new" makeover area. I looked into a tall mirror a robot rolled over. I smiled ear-to-ear. My long, pink hair was down straight with a dark red streak. My pink headband had been replaced with a black one with a black rose on it. As for the outfit, a black mini "tutu" skirt with a matching top. There was a red "E" on the front of the shirt. I had red and black boots too!

"I LOVE the new evil look!!!" I said with a sinister grin.

"I'm glad you like it. Now you better get training for Operation: R.O.S.E." Eggman said gesturing to the training lab again.

"Oh and ATTENTION ALL ROBOT-UNITS! AS LONG AS AMY IS THE EVIL PRINCESS OF THIS ESTABLISHMENT, YOU MUST LISTEN TO ALL HER COMMANDS!"

I get to control the robots and beat them up?! I love being on the evil side!

Eggman's P.O.V.

Good, the psycho hedgehog is gone…. I called over one of my best robots.

"I know Sonic will be coming along any day know to rescue Amy, but she still needs time to train. Keep him detained." I commanded the robot. It darted of…. Perfect…

* * *

**Here is a picture of what I thought Amy's new look would be:** a href=".com/albums/tt269/TeamCullen44/?action=view¤t;=" target="_blank"img src="." border="0" alt="sonic hedgehog amy rose"/a


	5. I Hate Myself for Loving You

**I was listening to the soundtrack to Rock of Ages when I was writing this…. so yeah I was in the 80's music mood =D**

* * *

Chapter 5: I Hate Myself for Loving You

_**I thought of you every night and day, **_

_**You took my heart then you took my pride away**_

Sonic's P.O.V.

I'm coming for you Amy! I darted through the woods. I had to get to Eggman's H.Q.! This is all my fault! I feel like I've put her in more danger than before! I have to save her! Shoot! An Egg-bot! I wont let it stop me now!

Amy's P.O.V.

I lay in my four-poster canopy bed. Well, I sure feel like royalty. I felt empty inside. I have to be strong. I began to tear.

"No…" I mumbled to myself. I began to hum. I wiped my tears. I soon started to quietly sing.

"_Darlin' in my wildest dreams, I never thought I'd go! But its time to let you know, I'm goanna harden my heart! I'm goanna swallow my tears! I'm goanna turn and leave you here!_"

Before I knew it, I was dancing around the room, singing out and drying my tears. I soon felt better. I don't need you, Sonic! I'm goanna go train some more. Eggman'll probably kidnap someone Sonic actually _cares _about! He'd probably come for Sally! And she only used him! She needed publicity and Sonic was it! I've always loved him! Not for his fame, but who he is! But now that's changed! He said he doesn't care about Sally, but I guess he doesn't care about any girl… I got off my bed and stopped down the hall to the training lab.

***

_**I'm goanna harden my heart;**_

_**I'm goanna swallow my tears;**_

_**I'm goanna turn and leave you here!**_

I had already taken down 20 robots in 5 minutes.

"Well Miss Rose, looks like I need to go build some more robots. I hope you're enjoying yourself." Eggman said, watching the busted robots struggle to get back up.

"You got that right." I said with a vicious grin. "I think I'm ready for Operation: R.O.S.E., Doc."

"Excellent." Eggman said, rubbing his hands together.

I went to relax in my thrown I made my servant bots build for me.

"You!" I said pointing to a small bot. "Attack me."

It backed up into a corner.

"M... me?" It stuttered.

"Now!" I shouted at it. I leaped towards me and I punched it with a hard swing, destroying it. I love having power. And I know just who to use it on. I shall get my revenge on Sonic. I hummed again. _That's why I hate myself for loving you._

Eggman's P.O.V.

Well, I guess if she is ready to destroy Sonic, I should "un-detain" him. I grabbed a remote from my pocked and pressed the small, red button on it. That should blow up the bot.

Sonic's P.O.V.

Whoa! The Egg-bot just exploded! I knew I could take it! Now to save Amy!

"I'm coming for you Ames!" I yelled, darting towards Egg H.Q. at top speed.

Amy's P.O.V.

I'm ready. When Sonic gets here, I'll be ready… I'll be ready to destroy him!

* * *

Hey guys! It's me, PeaceLoveTwilight44, and I'm just asking 4 reviews here! The more reviews i get, the faster i'll update! So go! Review!!! Now!!!!!!!!!!...... (please?)


	6. Eggman's Secret Weapon

**Well, I hope this chapter will get me at least 1 review =/**

* * *

Chapter 6: Eggman's Secret Weapon

Amy's P.O.V.

"Miss Rose, are you prepared for your mission?" Eggman asked.

I nodded.

"Excellent. Sonic is on his way. Go to you corridor. When I'm ready to release you as my 'secret weapon', I'll send you a signal."

I nodded once more. Perfect…. He's falling right into our trap. Sonic the Hedgehog will rue the day he crushed my heart! Just wait till I get my hands on him! I **swear** I'll rip him to shreds! I was boiling mad. He'll pay… I'll make him pay!

Eggman's P.O.V.

I can't believe that pink sewer rat believes my tricks! Toying with her broken heart and her fragile emotions will surely crush Sonic. I've convinced her to hate him. I know Sonic, he was trying to "protect" her from me. Ha! I saw right through his plans! Psh, I know he loves Amy… but she doesn't know that! She'll crush him before he gets a single word out of his mouth!

Sonic's P.O.V.

As I ran to save Amy from Eggman, I thought back to what I've done… this is all my fault. I thought I was saving her… but I just killed her. She has to accept my apology, I mean come on, she loves me... right? Well, I'm just saying sorry… I refuse to tell her how I feel yet… maybe at the Olympics? Nah. Well, I'm coming to her rescue! Eggman probably has her locked up in a cage or something! Or he could have already killed her off!

"I'M COMING FOR YOU, AMY ROSE!" I shouted to the sky. I see the H.Q.! It's right up ahead! I sped up and burst through the door.

Amy's P.O.V.

"The blue one is here, Miss Amy." Said an Egg-bot.

"Tell Doc I'm in position and ready to rip Sonic to shreds." I said with a viciously sinister smile.

I watched the bot zoom off. This is it… my revenge…. My fist clenched. Prepare to meet your doom, Sonic!

Eggman's P.O.V.

"The secret weapon is in position." An Egg-bot said.

"Perfect." I replied.

"What secret weapon, Egghead?" said an annoying voice, bursting through the door.

"You'll soon see, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic's P.O.V.

"Whatever it is, I know I can beat it! Now, where's Amy?!" I shouted.

"Oh, you'll see Amy. You just need to beat a few Egg-bots first, but before that, I have a proposition for you..." Eggman said sinisterly.

"Go on…"

"Whatever weapon or **thing** I throw at you,_** including**_ my secret weapon, you'll have to fight it."

"No problem." I huffed.

"So, do we have an accord?" Eggman asked, holding out his hand.

I nodded and shook his hand.

"Alright, bring on your worst Egg-bots! I can take em'!" I shouted.

"Release Egg-bots E125, E593, and E299!" Eggman shouted.

Oh boy… three giant Egg-bots marched out of a big metal door… I'm screwed…. No…. I have to beat them and save Amy!

"I'm takin' them down!" I yelled, darting for one of the three bots. I spun into a ball at a fast speed, blasting a hole through its core. It sparked and collapsed.

"Come on! Hit me with your best shot!" I shouted at the two other bots, making little fits punches at the air and hopping around. They ran towards me. I leaped, spun into a ball and shot at the top if another robot. Yeah…. It exploded. I smirked at the pathetic robot.

"One left! How's that Egghead? I think I'm hitting a new record; three bots in 3 minutes!"

The last bot had the metal guts to try and shoot me with its little lasers. I dodged every shot! Man! I am FAST! I darted into it at top speeds, shot out of its head, and it blew up into metal scraps.

"Alright! I beat your little bots, now you can 'defeat me' with your 'secret weapon'." I gloated, using air quotes of course!

"You really want to face my secret weapon?" Egghead asked. What a moron.

"Heck yes!" I said giving him a thumbs up.

"Alright, but just remember our accord, you have to fight it."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. Now, wow me with your secret weapon, Egghead!" I shouted.

"RELEASE THE SECRET WEAPON AND COMMENCE OPERATION: R.O.S.E.!" Eggman shouted.

The big, metal doors slowly inched open. A hedgehog-shaped figure stood at the door.

"What's this? Metal Sonic 2.0?" I asked sarcastically.

"Think again…" Eggman said.

The figure threw a round off-double back handspring into the brighter area of the room, closer to me. It put one hand on its hip and turned to face me.

"Take a closer look, and remember, you swore you'd fight…. _Her_." Eggman laughed, emphasizing the last word..... _her...._

Her? I took a closer look. The figure tapped its foot. I gasped. I realized who it was… and I had to fight her…

Holy shit….. It's Amy.

* * *

**Sonic: So… Amy's gonna not kill me and forgive me right?**

**PLT44: ….Sure….. Hold onto that….**

**Amy: Yeah right! Ima kill u, jerk!**

**Sonic: *gulp***

**PLT44: You better run! She sounds mad! Enjoy the next chapter! --**


	7. Destruction

**This chapter is dedicated 2 all my readers and reviewers! You guys rock! Well, enjoy the chapter!!! Don't forget to read and review! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Destruction

Amy's P.O.V.

"So, does she look familiar, Sonic?" Eggman asked. I gave a bloodthirsty smirk.

"Amy! You're alive!" Sonic yelled running towards me. I pulled out my hammer and held it in front of me. Sonic hit into it at his fast speed and fell to the ground. He rubbed his head in confusion. Foolish hedgehog.

"Like I said, you need to fight your secret weapon…" Eggman laughed.

"There's no way I will fight Amy!" Sonic yelled.

"And why not?" I asked in a dark voice.

"Uh…."

"Well, if you wont fight my secret weapon, then she'll just have to fight you! Amy! Attack!" Eggman shouted. I nodded and leaped forward, hammer at the ready. I swung at him but he ran out of the way. I landed in a pouncing position.

"You've underestimated me, Sonic the Hedgehog!" I shouted. I sped toward him at my own top speed. He just looked stunned. I decided to show him my real skills. I caught up to him and grabbed his arm, flipping him over onto the ground. He landed with a hard thud. He struggled to push himself up. When he managed to, he ran around the room me close behind. I cut him off and he stopped.

"Amy! What's gotten into you?!" He asked in a panic. What a naïve fool!

"I know you and this isn't the _real_ you!"

"You know NOTHING about me!" I shouted swinging my hammer at him. He was hit and flew across the room into a wall. He then fell to the ground. I sped over.

"Did you know I've been professionally trained in Tae Kwan Do, gymnastics, tumbling, and dance? Did you know I run a dance school? No you didn't!"

Sonic coughed, and tried to push himself up.

"I didn't mean any of this. This is all my fault." He said looking at me with apologetic eyes. I couldn't see them through my hate filled eyes.

"Well, did you now this…." I said throwing a handspring kick-full, kicking him into the air and again in his stomach. When he fell to the ground, I finished my statement. He struggled to look up at me.

"Did you know how much I cared about you and how much it hurt the day you left me in the woods? I loved you yet you toyed with my emotions because you could care less about me!" I yelled, the fury in my voice was growing.

Sonic just laid there in pain. His nose was bleeding and purple bruises covered his body. Several cuts and gashed lined his arms and legs. I had become a monster, but there was no turning back now. I have to finish this.

"I…. I lied. I didn't want Eggman to hurt you…." Sonic began in a hoarse tone. I raised my hammer above my head, ready to kill. It was too late for apologies. My mind was full of rage and revenge.

"Finish him off, Miss Rose!" Eggman shouted from across the room.

"I was wrong, I'm sorry, Amy. But, before you kill me, there's something I want to tell you…" Sonic said, his voice trailing off.

"Go on." I said, still holding my hammer up high and ready for murder. Sonic was slowly passing out on the spot.

"I've always cared about you…. It hurt on the inside when people would pick on you, I loved the rush of saving your life and the joy to know you're still alive. I smile when you smile…. And...." He slowly dies out, not completely dead, but out cold for sure. My eyes opened for the first time since revenge filled my head. I lowered my hammer.

"S…. Sonic? And…and what?" I asked quietly… He remained motionless.

"KILL HIM!" Eggman shouted. I nodded. I have to do what I have to. I raised my hammer over my head once more. I tear appeared in my eye, but I wiped it away.

"Doctor! Come here! I want you to see the pain that can come to an _**evil**__, __**heartless **__**monster**_…."

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!! Review to find out what happens next sooner!!!! (I usually post on weekends now but if its in high demand, I'll post during the week!)**


	8. Knowing Right From Wrong

**Well, while I was out, I got bored so I typed up this capter on my itouch…. Enjoy!!! (BTW the "eggbikes" are motorcycles)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Knowing Right From Wrong

Amy's P.O.V.

"Wonderful idea, Miss Rose." Eggman said coming towards me. He stopped about a foot next to me. My hammer remained high above my head.

"Prepare to meet your doom! This should teach you not to toy with people's emotions! Take this...!" I yelled. I swung my hammer, not down, but to the side and straight into Eggman, sending him back across the room and slamming into the wall. I picked Sonic up and ran towards the door.

"GUARDS!" Eggman shouted, struggling to get up. Eggbots flooded in from the main metal doors. Some flying, some walking, and some riding eggbikes. I knocked one bot off an eggbike and hopped on. I pulled Sonic on after me and rested his head on my shoulder. I sped off towards the open, metal door to make my escape.

"Get her!" Eggman shouted pointing right at me. The door began to close and eggbots were on our tail. UGH! Why does this room have to be so big!?

"Hold on tight, Sonic." I whispered. I used one hand to pull Sonic's limp, unconscious body closer to me and my other hand to speed up the bike. Oh no! The door was closing faster! We have to get out of here! Lasers began to shoot from all directions. Almost there! Uh-oh… I began to panic. I giant eggbot was blocking the door! There wasn't enough room between us and the bot to turn around to avoid certain death. I closed my eyes and prayed that we'd shoot through the eggbot and make it through the door. Well, I didn't feel a hard metal surface completely obliterate the bike… and me… so we must have made it! I opened my eyes and looked back. We went right under the eggbot and got through the door! Yes! We were then speeding down the long road back to Station Square. Oh great! The eggbots are chasing us!

***

We drove at extreme speeds for what felt like hours. When it began to rain, the eggbots gave up and retreated back to Eggman's H.Q. I think we got very lost… The rain made it impossible to see the road. Sonic was still out cold so I wrapped his arms around my waist so he wouldn't fall off the bike. The road was becoming very slippery and the dark just grew darker. Out of nowhere, we hit a boulder that was lying in the middle of the road (at least I think it was the road), sending us flying. The bike basically exploded and Sonic landed in a patch of grass (thank goodness!). I was on a gravely surface. After I finally managed to get up, I noticed a gash on my arm and cuts all over my legs. I didn't care. Sonic was much more hurt than I was. I limped over to Sonic and pulled him over to a tree for shelter from the rain. He still looked extremely beat up. I began to cry over his limp body, but you wouldn't have noticed because of the rain. His injuries were all my fault. I laid down under the tree and placed Sonic on my lap. I tried wiping away some of the blood, for it had stopped gushing out of his wounds. I began to feel worn out and tired. I stroked Sonic's quills as I dozed off…

***

The sun shined brightly in my eyes. I awoke to see Sonic still in my arms. I couldn't help but smile and tear a bit. I gently rested him down on the grass as I got up and yawned. At that moment, a small, black and red chao appeared, holding a small monitor screen. The chao dropped it and ran away. Eggman's face appeared on the screen.

"You better beware!" the Eggman on the screen shouted.

"I will destroy you two!"

I walked over to the monitor out of curiosity. The screen turned black with a big red X in the middle of it. There were strange buzzing noises coming from it. I gasped the monitor exploded, throwing me into the tree where Sonic was, leaving me on the ground… unconscious.

* * *

**Read & Review!!!**


	9. Injuries

**Thanks again to all my fans and reviewers!!! You guys rock! =D**

**BTW I own Dr. Frost. His kids Jack and Crystal will be more important later on in the series….**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Injuries **

Sonic's P.O.V.

Oh God, my head is killing me. Am I asleep? Maybe I'm dead. Maybe Amy killed did me. I guess I'd deserve it. Maybe I'm just unconscious. I had the strangest dream though. Amy saved me… but that's impossible… she looked so mad… I opened my eyes. Okay, so I am alive. Where am I though? How did I get here? I somehow ended up in this forest.

"Ah!" I shouted. My hand touched something soft. I looked over.

"_Amy." _I whispered in shock. Oh God! What happened to her? I picked her up and held her in my arms. The back of her head was bleeding and she was covered in cuts, gashes, and some burns. She looked so… beat up. I remained sitting under the tree. I noticed some metal scraps in the small clearing. Wait a second…. There's and Eggman symbol on one of the scraps! He did this to Amy! She did save me!

"Amy! Please wake up!" I said shaking her. She remained motionless. My heart sank.

"Please! Wake up! Don't die on me." I shouted. I felt a tear coming on.

"You can't leave me…. I l… lo…" I was too shaky to get the words out. I clutched Amy closer to me and shed a single tear.

"S….Sonic?" Amy said in a raspy whisper.

"Amy! You're…. You're okay!" I shouted happily. I wouldn't let go of her. I can't believe she's okay!

"You…you stayed here for me? After what I did to you, you should have been gone…" Amy said, tears welling up in her eyes. She traced a scar on my arm with the index finger.

"How could I leave you again, knowing how I made you feel? I really do care about you. You're one of my best friends. Why did you stay with me?" I asked, looking her in the eyes.

"I care about you…" Amy smiled. I love her smile. I couldn't help but smile back, but it quickly faded into a worried expression.

"What happened to you?" I asked acknowledging her bleeding head and all her cuts and scars.

"Eggman sent a warning message saying how he's after us and then the little TV the message was on exploded in my face… and because I flew off a motorcycle…" Well, that worried me.

"Motorcycle?!" I asked.

"Yeah. I stole an Eggbike and pulled you on with me and we escaped. I actually liked when you were unconscious because you couldn't leave me or mock me or something like that." Amy said giggling. I forgot how much I liked her laugh.

"Trust me, I'm never going to do something that stupid again!" I said laughing. She smiled at me again. I smiled back softly. Her eyes began to close slowly.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm… f…fine…" Amy said in a weak tone. She began to cough and her arms grew limp. Then… she passed out. I began to panic.

"Amy!" I shouted. I felt the pulse in her wrist. She still had a pulse, but it was very faint.

"I'm getting you out of here. You need to see a doctor." I picked her up and held her in my arms. I ignored the sharp, stinging pains in my scared, cut legs. I sped off at top speeds with only one thing on my mind: Amy saved me, now I have to save her.

Amy's P.O.V.

Everything has gone dark. I must have passed out. I was too weak to wake up. I could feel the wind blowing on me. How was I moving this quickly? I'm unconscious! Then it hit me… Sonic was with me. He was holding me, taking me somewhere… But where? I could feel the pain in my head where I got hit. I thought back to what happened after I awoke and before I passed out… I was talking to Sonic… I was in his arms. I told him I cared about him, and by how he reacted to the motorcycle thing, he must care about me as well. I felt my limp body blush. When I felt the wind stop blowing in my face, I felt an unfamiliar voice conversing with a very familiar voice.

"What happened to her?" said the unfamiliar voice.

"Motorcycle crash. Her head hit a tree." The familiar voice of Sonic said.

"Hmm… Well, we'll see what we can do. You can wait in the waiting room until we have any news."

So he brought me to the hospital? Awww! How considerate! I felt my eyes open. I was lying on a small cot in a doctor's office. I was too weak to move though.

"Miss Rose, are you up?" said the unfamiliar voice, which came from a doctor. I nodded softly.

"Good. My name is Dr. Frost. Your friend Sonic told me you were in a… a motorcycle accident? Is that correct?" The doctor asked me. I nodded softly once more.

"Well, we need to do a few tests, x-rays, maybe a surgery or two to get you back to full health. Is that alright with you? You can even be asleep for it all." Dr. Frost said. I nodded softly and dozed off again.

Sonic's P.O.V.

I really hope Amy is alright. I better call Tails and the gang to tell them I found Amy and that's she's alright. I pulled my phone out and dialed my house number. It rang twice.

"Hello?" Tails said.

"Hey! Tails! It's me, Sonic!" I said back into the phone.

"Hey! Any news on Amy?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I found her. It's a long story, but now we're at the hospital. I'm waiting for any news on how she is." I answered.

"Hospital?! What happened to her?!"

"Long story. But it's okay." I said reassuringly.

"Okay, fine. Give us an update ASAP!" Tails said. We both hung up the phones.

About an hour later (yes I waited there for that long), Dr. Frost came into the waiting room. I was the only person in the room so I knew he had news on Amy.

"Any news, Doc?" I asked.

"Well, she appears to have a broken leg…" I cringed at that.

"And some brain damage… but it's seemingly minor."

The "minor" part must have flown right over my head. The words pounded against my own brain, making me gasp quietly. _Brain damage… _What if it turns out to be worse? Permanent brain damage… like amnesia… what if she forgets me? What if she forgets _us?_

_

* * *

_**FAVORITE & REVIEW!!!**


	10. Get Well Soon

**Hi everyone! If you're confused about anything in the story it'll all come together in later stories… oh yeah there's another story underway!! Actually a few more! So enjoy the chapter! Don't forget: R&R! **

* * *

Chapter 10: Get Well Soon

Sonic's P.O.V.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I couldn't breathe. I felt dizzy and nauseous as well. Its been **3 hours** since the Doc broke the news to me… Amy… I can just picture it. Her poor motionless body in an operating room… I can't believe she has something wrong with her brain… and it's all Eggman's fault! No… it's… it's all my fault! I turned her away! I made her run off to Eggman and become the darker Amy… and now she's hospitalized… and it all comes back to me… I should have told her how I really felt, even after she saved me I should have. She might have forgotten anyway if she has amnesia! Oh, shit, I have to call Tails. I pulled out my phone. The time read 1:20am. Oh God, it's early! I dialed my house number. It rang once this time.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted on the other end.

"Tails! Hey!"

"So any news on Amy?" He asked in a panicked tone.

"Yeah…she…" I swallowed hard.

"What? What's wrong?"

"She has a broken leg…. And…." I took a deep breath.

"And some brain damage." I heard Tails gasp on the other end.

"Wha… what kind of brain damage?" Tails asked.

"I… I'm not sure… I'll probably find out…" I saw the office door open.

"Hang on, Tails." I put the phone down on my lap.

"Mr. Sonic?" Dr. Frost said, emerging from the door.

"Yes, Doc?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"You friend, Miss Rose, is said to make a full recovery. The brain damage is easy to cure. Her brain is bruised a bit and was bleeding." I cringed at his words.

"Will her leg be okay too?" I asked. Dr. Frost nodded.

"Yes. She's already got a cast on it. We will be operation on her brain in half an hour, after she's done with her rest. But she keeps saying your name… mumbling it in her sleep. I think you should go see her." Dr. Frost said. I nodded and stood up. I realized that Tails was still on hold. I hung up and sent him a text saying: **Did you get all that?** I followed Dr. Frost into the office and down the hall towards what must be Amy's room. My phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket. **1 New TXT from: Tails**. I slid my phone open and read the text: **Yeah I herd what the Doc said… She was muttering your name, huh? **What!! I replied with this little message: **So what?! I don't like Amy!** I slowly closed my phone… _what a lie that was_.

"Here's Miss Rose's room." Dr. Frost said gesturing to a door on the right. I slowly turned the handle to the door and gently pushed it opened and walked it. The door slowly shut behind me. There was Amy, sleeping on a small cot, a bandage was wrapped around her head and a pink…. And… and blue cast was around her broken leg. I felt my phone buzz again. I pulled it out. Another message from Tails. **Ha! I never said that you liked her! **I decided not to answer. I walked over to the limp Amy's bedside. She looked so peaceful yet in so much pain. One arm was at her side, her other was resting across her stomach. It kind of reminded me of Sleeping Beauty or Snow White… but I wasn't going to kiss her… well at least not here… I grabber her hand that was by her side. I noticed her cheeks turned a bright, vibrant red when I interlocked my fingers with hers.

"S…Sonic? Is…Is that y… you?" Amy whispered, slightly opening her eyes.

"Hey, Amy! How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better…now that y…you're here." She said with a soft smile. I didn't allow myself to blush. This wasn't the time or place, so I just laughed quietly.

"You're one of my best friends. I do care about you, ya know." I said giving her my signature thumbs up and a grin. She giggled.

"Well, you ditched me in the woods. I have to say that's strike one. Two more things like that and I'm out." She said with a wink.

"I better be careful than. Oh, and I like your cast." I said with a slight laugh. Amy blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Thanks."

"So… how's your head?" I asked.

"It'll be better after the operation. How about you? I beat you up pretty bad…"

"I bet I have a broken bone somewhere but I've been ignoring it." I said.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted in a whispered tone. "You could be on the verge of dying and we wouldn't even know!"

"Ames, don't sweat! I'm fine!" I replied reassuringly. I didn't think I was hurt… besides all the cuts and gashes…

"No! I am 'sweating it' (air quotes)! Promise me that while I'm having a operation, you'll be checked on my a doctor or a nurse to make sure your alright!" Amy said angrily.

"Okay, okay. I promise." I said. I heard the door open. I pulled my hand out of Amy's and turned around.

"Miss Rose," said a wide-eyed teal cat (she must have been a nurse) coming into the room.

"We need to bring you into the operation room now."

"Okay. And may I ask that my friend here is in need of some medical attention as well." Amy said. I simply roller me eyes. The nurse nodded and helped Amy into a wheelchair that was in the corner of the room. The nurse wheeled Amy out the door. I sat down on the small cot. 5 minutes later, the nurse came back.

"Mr. Sonic, you can go into room 5 next door." She said. Then she left. Well I promised Amy I would make sure I'm okay. I got up and went into room five like the nurse told me to. I sat there for about five minutes until a doctor came in to give me a check up

Well, turns out I have a few gashes but they were bandaged up… and I had a broken wrist … strange how I didn't notice it before. I must have been distracted by Amy… I hope she's okay… I hope the surgery doesn't go wrong… I sat in the waiting room with a small red cast on my left wrist and I simply just stared at the wall clock in the corner…. Waiting…

**

* * *

Review please! **


	11. Nightmares

**I was having writers block with this chapter but like I said, I'm open to my reader's opinions, so thanks to Shashv-39, I got this chapter going! Give em' some credit! So read their story!... well after you read this first… R&R!

* * *

**

Chapter 11:

Sonic's P.O.V.

Ugh. I'm tired. I feel like Amy's been in surgery for hours! I can't tell if I dozed off or not… I saw movement behind the office door. Dr. Frost emerged from it.

"Mr. Sonic?" Dr. Frost said. I nodded.

"We have some… some news on your friend, Amy…"

"What is it? Is she all right? Did everything go okay?"

"Not exactly." He replied. My heart raced with fear.

"Well, is she still in surgery?" I asked, horrified by the upcoming answer.

"She's…. she's gone." My heart came to a dead stop. She's _gone_?

"What do you mean… gone? Was she transferred to another ER?" I asked, begging for a sign of hope.

"No."

"Then what…"

"She's…. she's dead, Sonic." Dr. Frost spoke slowly.

_No._

Amy can't be gone… I never told her how I felt… I was never nice to her when she was with the gang and me… I called her annoying all the time… and to top it off, It's all my fault she's dead. I broke her heart, I crushed her spirits, I made her go off to Eggman… and her brave heart made her save me after doing all those mean things to her. If she had killed me off, she'd still be alive… If she didn't save me…

I honestly began to tear up. My heart hurt. I hated this kind of pain. I've endured broken bones, deep gashes, bone fractures, heck, once I could even stop running until… Amy helped stop me back in Chris' world… _Amy_… I've never felt heart ache before… it was worse than anything I've ever felt. I don't want to live without her… my one solution: _suicide_. My emotions took over and knocked me off my chair and I hit the rubber floor of the waiting room with a thud.

My eyes shot open. I felt it when I hit the floor. What just happened? I took a deep breath and pushed myself up off the floor. I sat back in my chair. Was that… just a… a dream? No way. More like a nightmare… I saw movement behind the office door. Dr. Frost emerged from it.

"Mr. Sonic?" Dr. Frost asked. I nodded hesitantly.

"We have some news on your friend, Amy." _Oh God_… This was reality. I'm sure this time… She can't really be dead…

"Is she… _gone_?" I asked in a shaky tone.

"What? No! Of course not! The surgery went fine. She's just resting up. With our technology, she should be ready to leave tomorrow before noon. Her cast wont be on very long either. Only about two weeks. For you, only about a week and a half." The light blue wolf said. Thank Chaos! She's alive!

"Do you think I could just… wait here till morning?"

"Sure, but in the waiting room? We can get you a room with a cot if you'd like." Dr. Frost replies.

"Sure, that'd be great." I answered. He escorted me to a room a few down from Amy's previous one. After he left, I settled in on the cot and let out a sigh of relief. I can sleep… no… no I can't. I'm too shaky to sleep. I just chilled I guess. Thank Chaos that was all a dream… If Amy was really gone… I don't even want to think about what would happen…

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter was short. I'll post another one tomorrow or Sunday =D remember I take opinions and suggestions! So suggest away!**


	12. Heading Home

**For the characters Crystal and Jack (my OCs), there are links to pictures of them on my profile. Enjoy the chapter! R&R

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Heading Home

Sonic's P.O.V.

"Sonic? You up?" said a familiar voice. My eyes blinked open. I was still on a cot in a hospital room. I looked over to see a blue wolf, much like Dr. Frost, but younger. It was his son, Jack.

"Hey, Jack! What brings you here?" I asked, pushing myself up with my good arm to sit up.

"Well, my dad was a bit busy with patients coming in so he asked Crystal and I to check on you and Amy. He said that you guys can check out and go home whenever you'd like to… oh, and he said try not to run that much because of the gashes in your legs… it'll take about a week for them to heal." Jack said. Wait… what? I _can't _run! For a whole week! Ugh!... I took a deep breath and calmed down. At least I can go home.

"Thanks, Jack! I guess I'll go find Amy!" I said, hopping off the small cot.

"See you around, Sonic!" Jack said leaving the room with a quick wave goodbye. I decided to check how bad my legs were… I looked down… Oh, of course! Blood stained bandages covering gashes… wonderful! Fan-tas-tic!

I could still walk though. So, I left the small room and headed towards the check-out desk. As I walked over, I saw, from a distance, a pink figure on crutches, wearing a familiar red sundress with matching shoes… _Amy_!

I prepared to speed forward to her… but my legs hurt… I hate this more than you think.

So, I "fast-walked" over to the desk. Amy turned around before I got there.

"Sonic! You're alright!" Amy shrieked with joy, balancing on one foot and pulling me in to a choke hold- I mean, hug. I didn't want to let her know I like her… not here… not now, so I acted as I would.

"Of course I am! I'm glad you're okay… but I cant really breath right now!" I said.

"Oh… sorry." Amy said blushing. She released be from her way too tight grasp.

"Well, the guys back home'll never believe what happened to us."

Because of the whole gashes-on-my-legs and Amy-on-crutches thing, we had to take a cab back to the house. I didn't like cars too much…

"So, how can I make this mess up to you, Ames?" I asked, feeling really guilty about her broken leg.

"Well, I really don't thinks it's your fault… but since you offered… you should take me on a date." Amy said cheerfully. I gave her the "re-think that" look.

"Okay, fine, how about we go to the Arcade…" she said. I did the "keep going" motion with my hands.

"As friends." She finished with a laugh.

"_Good_ friends." I corrected. She smiled. I'm just glad her head's back to normal. If I had lost her… I'd hate myself forever.

Amy's P.O.V.

Did you hear that! He said _**good **_friends! Eeek! I'm shrieking with joy on the inside! Well, we pulled up in front of our to homes. I'm so glad they're side by side. ^_^

"They're back!" I heard Tails shout from Sonic's house's backyard. In a flash everyone ran out of the two houses. Uh oh… Rouge looked angry.

"Ames! Are you crazy! You just left! No note! Not even a word to your best friend!" Rouge said, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, Rouge. I'll tell you next time I run away." I said with a wink. Cream ran up behind me and pulled me into a hug, followed by Vanilla.

"Amy! We missed you so much!" Cream shouted.

"Chao chao!" Cheese said… Don't ask me what it means… cause' I'm not sure…

I looked over at Sonic to see how he was doing. He was talking to Shadow, Shadow walked away with his head held high, Sonic chased after him… and fell about a yard away form where he started… Knuckles simply pointed and laughed… I'll never understand them…

Sonic's P.O.V.

I'm going to kill Shadow!

***flashback to a few seconds ago***

"So Sonic, why'd you run away with Amy?" Shadow smirked.

"Shut up, Faker. I didn't run away with her! Eggman had her!" I shouted back.

"_Sure_… That's just to hide the facts…" Shadow sneered back.

"The only fact is that your dead meat!" I said, ready to chase him down. He simply walked away, head held high. I darted towards him and… fell… I collapsed… Oh, right… gashes… UGH! And then Knuckles started laughing at me… He's dead next… I pushed myself up and stood fists clenched. But of course, Tails held me back. No fair…

* * *

**BTW I'm starting to somewhat use SkyAngel 23's idea and I used silverdawn2010's idea too… I'm still open to opinions for this story… even though there's probably 1 chapter or so left… and for the other stories coming up in my series =)**


	13. A Brighter Day

**Well, as sad as it is… this is the last chapter for this story! OMG! Well, under this story I'll put a sneak peak of the next story =) It's Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. So enjoy the end to this tale! Read, Review, and Make Suggestions!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: A Brighter Day

Amy's P.O.V.

I was so happy to finally be able to wake up in my room again. No kidnappers, no robots, and if I look out my window, I could see Sonic's balcony, right across from me. That's my favorite part about living here. And I didn't even chose my room after he chose his! So he _chose_ to be across from me! I pulled on my slippers and stepped onto my small balcony. As I looked down over the railing, I was hit with something. It turned out to be a paper airplane. I pulled it out from my quills where it got stuck and read it:

_Amy,_

_I'll meet you in front of our houses at noon. You wanted to go to the arcade, right? So the least I can do is take you there. See you then._

_-Sonic_

Oh-my-Chaos! How sweet! He sent me a not via paper airplane! I looked up from to note. Looking back at me was Sonic, standing on his fire escape balcony. I gave a shy wave and he nodded back with a smile. I gleefully twirled back into my room, shutting the balcony doors. I dove into my closet. Gotta find something to wear…. Hmmm…. I don't just want to wear my same old sundress and boots… Aha! Nice and simple… I'll wear my jean shorts, red tank top, and my red and black sneaks. I'll look adorable and Sonic wont be able to resist! I was so excited! After getting dressed, I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, just leaving some shot quills in the front down. All morning I just glided around the house… well, putting all my weight on my good leg. I kept my casted leg up high. It's good practice for the Olympics! But I was holding myself up with my crutches… Oh my! It's noon! I headed for as fast as my stupid crutches could carry me. I walked out the door and standing in front of both houses was Sonic. He was fiddling with his small red cast on his wrist.

"Hey." I said, walking over to him. He looked up, saw me, and smiled. The outfit was working ^-^ .

"H… hey, Ames. Ready to go?" he asked. His bashfulness reminded me of that time when I wore a pretty party dress… he was too stunned for words. Ah, memories.

"Yup." I said with a wide smile. He grabbed my hand and prepared to dash off. I tugged back on his arm.

"What?" he asked. I pointed to his legs.

"Oh… right."

"Why don't we walk?" I asked. He nodded and we strolled off down the road. We walked side by side down the streets of town to the Arcade.

"So, how's your leg?" Sonic asked breaking the silence.

"Much better. How's your arm?"

"Don't even notice it. It's just my stupid legs! All cut up and junk so I can't run for like a whole week!" Sonic ranted.

"No worries. It's only for like a week and a few days. You'll be running again in no time." I said giving him a soft smile. He smiled back. When we got to the Arcade, we had some pizza for lunch. Then it was off to the games!

"What do you want to play first, Ames?" Sonic asked.

"DDR please!" I said cheerfully.

"How could you play a dancing game? You have a broken leg!"

"Don't underestimate." I said with a wink. We walked over to the game. I hopped onto one of the two platforms and rested my crutches by the side. Sonic put a token into the machine and stepped onto his platform.

"Ready?" he asked. I gave a nod and chose a song. The music started.

_Ever tried to reach for something_

_But it's someone else's dream?_

_Every step that you take forward_

_Takes you right back where you've been_

Left foot right, broken foot back, jump, turn… this was getting complicated. I looked over at Sonic. He was doing some break-dancing… wow he's good. I decided to step it up a notch.

_You're the new classic_

_You're the new PYT_

_Stands for paid, young, and taking on the world_

_From the driver's seat_

_You look so classic, fantastic_

_When you own that floor_

_Bring the beat back once more_

_Let me see you do that_

I was doing a little hip-hop now, ignoring the whole broken leg thing. I was having fun with Sonic. Nothing in the world could ruin my happiness. The game ended. Ha! I won! Sonic stepped of his platform and helped me off mine. He handed me my crutches… our eyes met. It was just a blank second where we simply looked at each other… Then reality struck and the silence was broken.

"Bet I can beat you in Air Hockey…"

"In your dreams!" I laughed back. We "raced" as fast as our injuries could take us.

It was around 7pm when we got home. Sonic walked me to my front door.

"Thanks, Sonic. I had a great time." I blushed.

"Me too." He answered. I stood on the toe of my good foot and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed but hid it very quickly.

"Night, Ames." He said, turning to leave.

"Goodnight, Sonic."

* * *

**The End! I hope you enjoyed the story! Keep an eye out for the next story in the series!2**


	14. Preview: The Winter Olympic Games

**Here is a preview for my next story in the series! I really wanted to make one on the Winter Olympics so here it is! Hope you like it! REVIEW!

* * *

**

Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games

Chapter 1: Getting Ready

Sonic's P.O.V.

Lets see… snowboard: check, gloves: check, coat: check… yup, I guess that's basically it. I zipped up my dark blue suitcase and left it on my bed. I guess I'll go see how the girls are with packing. They better be done because we gotta leave tonight for Vancouver! I zipped out the door and up to the girl's house. I rang the bell.

"Who is it?" I heard a soft voice ask.

"Hiya, Cream. It's Sonic." The door opened, revealing a small rabbit.

"Hi, Mr. Sonic!" Cream said with a smile.

"Where's Amy?" I asked.

"Kitchen." Cream said, walking over to the living room and turning on the television. I walked into the kitchen and saw Amy, sitting at the table… doing… wait… is that… math?

"Uh, hey Ames… what are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

"Math homework."

"…Why? Shouldn't you be packing?"

"Done." She answered quickly. This was out of character… she usually went all obsessive fan girl when I came over…

"But, why are you doing math homework? We're leaving tonight!" I said spastically.

"Well, unlike most of our gang, I occasionally attend school. I don't want to put this off so, in my free time of the day, I decided to do my homework." Amy said. She mumbled some mathy stuff I didn't understand… it was like pie squared to the third power or something like that… It made my head hurt though... it was definitly advanced math...

"Okay… so, you ready for the Olympics?" I asked to start a conversation.

"Sonikku, not now, I'm almost finished." Wow…. Out. Of. Character. Math really sucks her in. I decided to wait there till she finished. I looked down at my legs. There were very faint markings left over from the gashes I got a few weeks ago from when Amy went all evil and stuff. I was glad to be able to run again! Thank Chaos! The cast on my wrist was off to. I was ready to beat Team Mario! At the last Olympics in Beijing, we technically lost because we got more gold medals, but Team Mario got more medals in total. I think we have a good shot this year.

"Finished." I heard Amy mumble.

"So, how's your leg feeling?"

"Better now that the cast is off. I'm all ready for figure skating!" she said, hopping out of her chair. Then, the doorbell rang. I bolted to the front door and opened it. There stood two figures, a gray hedgehog and a lavender cat. Finally! Gosh I thought they'd never get here!

"Dang, took you guys long enough!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, dude. Time travel and dimension travel takes time." Silver said with a smirk. Amy came over and stood next to me.

"Amy!" Blaze said, giving Amy a hug.

"Blaze!" Amy said, hugging her back.

"So, when did you and Blaze meet up?" I asked Silver.

"Well, I came to her universe to visit her a few weeks ago and stayed with her because we were both in the Olympics."

"So you guys are like… a couple?" I asked with a sly smirk.

"Kind of…" Silver said with a slight blush.

"Well, we're meeting up at the guys house at 8. Blaze why don't you come in and put your stuff down." Amy said, leading Blaze into the house. They both waved goodbye and Blazed added a soft smile to Silver. Silver and I walked back to my house… only a few hours till we leave for Vancouver…

_Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom…_

Daisy's P.O.V.

"Peach!" I shouted from my orange walk-in closet.

"Yes?" I heard Peach answer in her soft voice.

"Have you seen my snow boots?" I asked.

"Check under your bed!" She replied. I crouched down to the floor and peered under my king sized bed. There were my boots, side by side.

"Found em'! Thanks, Peach!" I shouted. I pulled them our from under the bed and stuffed them into my orange carry-on. I had been packing all morning. At least now I was finally finished. With my spare time, I decided to go run some laps around Peach's castle. I pulled on my shorts and sneakers with a matching daisy shirt and jogged outside. Mario and Luigi were out at the tennis courts playing a quick match against Toad and Yoshi. I decided to go over and say hi.

"Hi guys!" I said in a perky tone.

"Hiya, Daisy!" Mario said, waving with his tennis racket.

"Hi, Daisy." Luigi said, blushing. Aww, he's so cute!

"Mind if I play a quick set, Toad?" I asked sweetly.

"Not at all, Princess." He stepped out of the court. I ran to the shed, pulled out my racket, and stepped onto the court.

"All-a right-a, Lets-a play!" Mario said. He served the ball and Yoshi smashed it back.

"So guys, you excited for the Olympics?" I asked. Mario got a nervous look on his face.

"Mario thinks that-a Team Sonic has a good chance of-a beating us." Luigi said. The ball came towards me and I smacked it back.

"No worries, guys! We're going to do great!" I cheered. Luigi hit the ball over and Yoshi hit it back to Mario. He caught the ball in his hand this time.

"Al-a-right, we better get ready to leave-a. We gotta go soon-a." Mario said. We all put our rackets away and headed back towards the castle where we left our luggage. Why are they so worried? We're gonna win this thing!... But I guess I could ask Peach to calm Mario down… he looked so nervous…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'll post chapter one and two together as their own story soon! Keep and eye out for it! Review and suggest stuff for this story!**


	15. Author's Note and Update

**HEY! Its been like a year since I've updated anything on this account! Speaking of that, go check out my second account 4 non-Sonic stories: truebelieber4497! **

**Don't forget to read the next story in this series: Sonic & Mario at the Olympic Winter Games! Well, that's all for now!**

**-TB44**


End file.
